Sexual Brashness
by LemonHunter
Summary: Gaara X OC X Naruto Lemon.


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended !**

**Written as a request. Hope you enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Standing outside the Kazekage office door you hoped to spend a little one to one time with Gaara, seeing as you were lovers and the fact you would be leaving for Konoha soon meant you wouldn't see the red head for a few days. Tapping your knuckles on the wooden door you waited respectfully for the routine 'Come In' before entering and going into the room. You dropped your belongings to the ground, shutting the door behind you.<p>

The ocean eyed male seemed to be focused on a book he was reading, oh boy, was that what you thought it was? Eventually Gaara managed to tare his eyes away from the novel and startled slightly when his seafoam orbs met your onyx eyes, he quickly placed the book into the top draw of his desk. "Sophie, What are you doing here? It's not time for you to depart yet." he asked. The young Kazekage's confidence had faltered a little from you catching him reading such a book.

"Were you just reading Ichi Ichi Paradise?" you questioned in a mischievous tone, biting your lower lip flirtatiously. Gaara lowered his gaze to the desk as though in shame and nodded in a yes gesture. "Well you do seem like the type of guy who needs to get laid." you accidentally blurted out and by now you were standing opposite him on the other side of the desk. Three months into the relationship and there was still a lack of action, something had been holding the sand shinobi back. It was either your past or the simple fact he was inexperienced, you would get to fondle one another and then he would just stop, leaving you in the lurch. You'd lost count on the numerous times when you needed to finish yourself off.

"Think so huh?" asked Gaara making the phrase sound more like a statement rather than a question and you didn't fail to miss the hurt lingering in the words spoken.

You chuckled placing your hand to cup the left side of Gaara's face, caressing his kanji symbol with your thumb and raising his head to look lovingly into his confused aqua orbs, the fearless Kazekage appeared so vulnerable at this point that it pulled on your heart strings. Slowly leaning forward encase the male might protest, you placed your lips against his feeling the moist lukewarm pair on your own in a cautious yet tender kiss. "We have time, if you want to." you suggested but before Gaara could respond you kissed him again a little more passionately. Instinctly Gaara opened his mouth allowing you entrance and you smiled into the kiss, slipping your tongue inside the humid crevice and Gaara began getting into it by twirling his tongue around yours in a slow lustful dance.

A pair of masculine gentle hands curved around your breasts beginning to rotate them clockwise while fingertips manipulated the organs in rhythm through the fabric of your top and bra. Oh Jeeze Gaara certainly wasn't wasting any time, already at 2nd base and getting straight to the point as the kisses intensity increased and a flow of rapture spread through your body. Abruptly Gaara separated from your lips and you jumped a little when opening your eyes to discover the red head glaring a death threat in it's own league. At first you though he was scowling at you but suddenly you realised Gaara's crossed arm pose as he sat leant back in his chair despite the pair of hands still working on your feminine mounds.

"WHAT THE!" you screamed bolting round to face the culprit. Familiar Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes. "NARUTO!" you exclaimed surprised earning yourself a cheeky laugh from the teen.

Gaara had arisen from his seated position, walked to the front of the desk to stand behind you, snaked his arms around your waist and drew you slowly into his body in a protective manner which clearly stated 'back off, she's mine' or the simple fact he was hiding the obvious, you felt Gaara's hardened member prodding into your rear through the material of his robes making you blush. The village leaders frown never wavered as he spoke through gritted teeth "Just what do you think you were doing, Naruto." growled Gaara staring threatengly at the blonde. Friend or not, one wrong word and Naruto would probably be encased by sand and slung out the window.

"Aw come on Gaara, I was only messing around." chuckled Naruto holding his hands up defensively. Having that curious perversion of a teenager you couldn't help activating your sharingun allowing your sight to drift south viewing the chakra and blood flow injecting into Naruto's shaft. Oh my, he was a big boy but who was bigger Naruto or Gaara? A desire to find out hit you like a ten ton truck.

"Strip!" you ordered unexpectedly, releasing yourself from Gaara's embrace and pulling him to stand besides Naruto. "Both of you strip." you repeated as the teens gave one another a puzzled expression "Were all friends here, now do it!" you told sternly finally getting a reaction and watching a mouth watering show as the male shinobi removed each layer of clothing, leaving them standing in their boxers exposing their well formed torso's and wondering what you had planned for them. "And the rest." you insited nodding at the last items of clothing. Naruto confidently got rid of his underwear however Gaara stood for a moment thumbs tucked into his waistband in suspense. "Don't worry Gaara, the rule is whatever happens in this room, stays in this room." you smiled reassuringly and shyly the red head took off his underwear. You figured that perhaps Naruto's display of sexual brashness meant Gaara wouldn't get cold feet and maybe this time you might get to 4th base.

Ohh Boy. Just the vision of these guys alone sent heat between your legs as you felt yourself becoming uncomfortably damp where your body was already preparing itself from the thought of having to accept one of their fabulous monstocities. In a taunting fashion you gave the guys a strip tease removing your own clothing, slowly, provocatively. "There, were all naked." you giggled. Gaara's face was priceless, stunned into silence by your beautiful hypnotising figure.

"So now what?" asked Naruto treating this moment as one big game.

"We get dirty," you smirked clearing Gaara's desk however his demanour had changed to one that looked like he had been slapped round the face with a wet fish, the sand assassin was not impressed with his current situation. Sauntering over in the ocean eyed males direction you pressed your body into his before hitching one leg upon his hip making sure your womanhood rubbed against his member and you felt it twitch, Gaara tensed. "If you loved me, you would do this for me." Love, one of the most powerful words a woman has at her disposal and of course you won Gaara over in the blink of an eye.

Leading the two males towards the desk you positioned Naruto at one end and Gaara at the opposite. The desk itself was the perfect prop as you climbed upon it's surface, your head the same level as Naruto's groin and your lower region at the edge of the table making easy access for Gaara. "Let's get it on." you smirked. Curling your fingers around Naruto's member you directed it towards your mouth kissing the tip making it jerk, you licked the head, circling your tongue around slowly causing Naruto to whimper before placing the head of the blonde's member and part of his shaft into your mouth. Naruto bucked his hips forcing his shaft deeper into your mouth until you felt the tip connect to the back of your throat. The blue eyed ninja bent forward kneeding your bare breasts with his fingertips, then he took one of your hard nipples into his mouth and twirled it carefully between his teeth causing you to moan which in turn sent ripples down his stem making him groan.

You felt Gaara place soft kisses upon your stomach area moving from side to side and you flinched from ticklish areas, something he probably wouldn't forget in a hurry. The young Kazekage slipped a digit into your front entrance followed by another, his next action caught you completely off guard for a guy who is inexperienced. Gaara tensed the muscles in his arm which caused his hand to vibrate, the tantalizing sensation made your head spin, you arched your back, moaning in enchantment and it wasn't long before you reached your first orgasm. Continuing Gaara slowly pulled his fingers out and then pushed them back into your entrance making your pussy even wetter (If that was possible) The aching feeling of wanting, needing a hard cock inside you became to overpowering. "Gaara," you half moaned half whined with Naruto's member now fucking your mouth in quick succession as the leaf ninja gripped the tables edge while moving his hips back and forth.

Obeying your plea you felt the tip of Gaara's rod resting at the entrance of your opening, he gradually drove his penis into your womanhood, feeling the stretch your walls had to make in order to accept him and emitted a gasp of satisfaction, knowing this fuck would be one for the little black book. Gaara's pace started off slow, the red head's actions stated his uncertainty before he got a handle on things and turned up the heat. Noticing he wasn't hurting you, Gaara experimented discovering that pulling all the way out and lunging back in using a little force gained himself a muffled scream, little did he know that his movements were hitting home each time and soon his level became harder and faster as he continued to hammer in and out of you, grunting with each penetration.

Your moans becoming more frequent sent Naruto over the edge, you felt his member pulse "Sophie I'm gona arrrgggh.." To late, you knew it before Naruto even started as you swallowed the first shot of semen, followed by the second jerk and finally you sucked the blonde dry of his seed. Naruto's legs gave way as he collapsed onto his rear in joyous laughter. Meanwhile you weren't far off of, well you had lost count how many times you had climaxed but you could feel your own juices running down your leg. Gaara leant forward gripping the other end of the table and kissing the crook of your neck, his hot pants for breath brushing across your skin and the power supplied in these thursts were inhumane. Your walls contracted around Gaara's shaft and he emited a grunt as you felt him release his warm liquid inside you, Gaara waited a moment before pulling out and kissed you on the lips. "Thank you." he whispered in your ear before walking round the desk and sitting down in the chair, exhausted.

The room was left in a comfortable silence as all three of you absorbed what had taken place while recovering and coming back down to earth when suddenly there was a loud thump at the door. You and Naruto grabbed your clothes and dived behind each side of the table with knees hitched up to your chests while Gaara composed himself on the chair, there was no time to get dressed. "Come in."

Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai entered the room viewing the naked Gaara, luckily his groin was concealed by the height of the desk. They scanned the surroundings, paperwork strewn all over the office floor and an exposed Kazekage who sat behind a desk which had been moved half-way across the room. "Err…Gaara…Is everything alright? More specifically…are you ok?" asked Kankuro

"I'm fine, is there something you need?" responded Gaara emotionlessly as though the room were suppose to be this way.

"Why are you sitting without your robes?" questioned Sai

"I became frustrated with the temperature in the room is all." explained Gaara, you had to admire the way he just sat there so composed with an audience.

"Well you had better hurry up and put your clothes back on, Sophie will be here any minute and team Kakashi have arrived to escort her to the leaf." scolded Temari slamming the office door shut as everyone exited.

"You have no idea." muttered Gaara loud enough for you and Naruto to hear. After a moment you both burst into laughter while Gaara relaxed smirking.


End file.
